More specifically, the invention constitutes an improvement of the subject of Spanish Patent No. 8802257 of the same applicant relating to a process for the obtainment of bodies and materials intended for the creation and attainment of magnetic fields usable in clinical and therapeutic applications, and deals with magnetic fields applied to a magnetite-rich ink printed in the form of a continuous mesh pattern on laminar bodies.